conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
National Aeronautics and Space Administration (EV)
Overview The Everetti space program began in 2004 with the re-launch of the shuttle program, following the Columbia disaster. Since the release of advanced technologies in 2006, the space program launched forward. The AC-0001 space craft began construction in 2007 and three new fusion powered shuttles were deployed. The YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighter was released in 2008. All Everetti space craft have requirements and default standards such as EMP protection, anti-gravity, artificial gravity and fusion engines. Everetti military craft are primarily armed with laser and plasma weapons rather than missiles because of the already powerful damage a plasma blast can leave. All future forms of space craft will include low grade or normal grade hyperdrive systems, depending on the size of the craft. Current fighter and civilian models do not have hyperdrive systems but standard fusion engines. The newer civilian craft, the Expedition-class shuttle will have a low grade hyperdrive engine. By mid 2009, all Everetti space fighters will have low grade hyperdrive engines. Assault Cruiser Class The AC Class ship production line are solely Everetti military battle starships. These ships are designated as military craft. AC Class ships currently are powered by a fusion reactor power plant, anti-gravity systems and a hyperdrive system, reverse engineered from captured extraterrestrial space craft. The first experimentation with these technologies began in the 1970's by U.S. military scientists. The test craft built became known as "black triangles" because of their triangular shape and dark color. The technology was perfected at the turn of century and was first publically employed by the Everetti military in the YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighter. With these technologies out in the open and running successfully, the military began a project at the behest of President Kaitlyn Spencer to create the first interstellar space craft. The Everetti Space Program called on NASA and other scientists to draw up plans for such a craft. On that day, the AC-0001 was born. AC-0001 The AC-0001 or formally known as Assault Cruiser One is a 4,180 foot long interstellar space craft. At it's tallest point the craft in 900 feet tall and at it's widest point, 1,300 feet wide. It is the single largest object or structure ever constructed by humans in history. It is powered by a fusion reactor which powers four 200 feet wide fusion engines. They are attached to a hyperdrive system. Throughout the craft is an anti-gravity system that allows the craft to fly in the air, perform vertical take-off and hover, unlike planes that require constant motion and wings. The craft is capable of a maximum speed of 612 billion miles per hour, in faster-than-light hyperdrive mode. New discoveries have shown that the AC-0001 is capable of travelling through wormholes generated by the hyperdrive engines which makes the craft's speed at least dozens of times as fast as previously thought. The standard AC-0001 contains 200,000 people comfortably with a maximum capacity of 600,000. The ship is divided into sections. The first section contains the work decks and control center where crew work. It contains work areas, offices, the control deck, a large assembly room with a capacity of 2,500 people and medical centers including operating rooms, trauma rooms and a veterinary clinic. Even though the entire craft can be flown with as little as ten people, the standard crew is 500. Section two contains the housing which contains 200,000 individual rooms, like a hotel as well as a dozen large capacity cafeterias and lounges/recreation areas including two large pools and various sports courts for basketball, football, baseball and other sports. Section three contains the storage and supply area as well as the fighter bay. The storage a supply area has enough space to hold thirty 747 airliners. The fighter bay holds a maximum of 100 space modified YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighters. There are ten fighter bays, five on each side of the ship for deployment of fighters. A total of fourty fighters can be stored in these bays for quick deployment. Another 60 craft are stored inside the main fighter bay. The fourth section contains the engines and fusion reactor. The AC-0001 is armed with fifty high grade fusion warheads and twenty standard grade fusion warheads. It is armed with two primary laser cannons on the underside and four secondary cannons on the underside and front of the craft. These are capable of causing severe damage to large objects and other potential enemy craft. In rapid fire mode, these cannons can desimate entire armies, bases and towns, even a small city as well as incoming asteroids and meteors. Throughout the craft are smaller laser batteries capable of shooting down fighters, bombers, small asteroids, incoming missiles, debris and satellites. ''Liberty'', Justice & Equality The Liberty is the first AC Class and first AC-0001 to be completed and released. Liberty's first mission was to head out to the Gliese 581 solar system, twenty light years from Earth. More missions are to follow, mainly planned on constructing bases on Gliese 581 D. Liberty currently has a crew of 2,500, mostly scientists, some military officials and 500 official crew who pilot and work on the ship. The craft currently has a fighter force of 25 YF22A fighters. Justice was completed in mid April 2009. Liberty and Justice cost the Everetti government $30 billion each, all costs of which were for the supplies. The construction crew of Liberty consisted of 5,000 Speed Build Robot droids and twenty scientists that oversaw the construction. Justice was constructed faster with 15,000 SBR droids. Another craft was recently completed which has been named Equality. AC-0002 The AC-0002 is a proposed battleship solely for the purpose of combat. This design began in December 2008 as a proposed combat craft. With the release of the Taiping Empire's Zhang Heng battle station, the military stressed the need for a much smaller combat space craft than the Liberty. The AC-0002 design would be 950 feet in length, just a bit shorter than a Nimitz Class aircraft carrier. The proposed design includes three fusion engines, a hyperdrive system, anti-gravity, a fighter bay that can hold up to ten space modified YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighters and a maximum capacity of 3,000 crew. The design was accepted on February 16th, 2009 and construction will begin on February 18th at the Kentucky Spacecraft Construction Yard, a five mile long by three mile wide military installation outside of Fort Knox, Kentucky. Completion of the first AC-0002 is expected by February 28th in which test phases will begin by March 1st. The AC-0002's design will include a massive missile storage supply, attached in a chain as such with any machine gun, giving the AC-0002 fully automatic missile fire. Different chains can be attached to the launchers including fusion warheads which could result in the complete destruction of a country if it was used in such a manner. The AC-0002 is expected to become the most feared weapon on Earth because of this feature and because of it's laser battery, which gets it's own fusion reactor, separate from the engines. The primary laser system consists of six laser cannons on the front of the craft, three on each side, capable of desimating a small city when rapid fire mode is used. The AC-0002 will also carry a storage supply of 40,000 HADV2 droids, which can be deployed from the bottom of the craft. It will be capable of basic, secondary, third and hyperspeed flight modes and like with the AC-0001, will be equipt with artificial gravity and an oxygen producing system. The AC-0002 will also contain a medical bay, containing an operating room, trauma room and veterinary clinic. There will be a single recreation room and one large cafeteria. Living spaces will be in dormatory format, meaning crew will share rooms with others in bunks unlike the AC-0001 which has a single motel room sized room for each of it's 200,000 (600,000 maximum per room) crew. Although it will have smaller laser batteries throughout the craft, the AC-0002's best defense is maneuverability. It is designed with extraordinary anti-gravity technology and will be capable of sharp turns, ascents and descents and various other maneuvers such as rolls, dives and swirves at high speed. If the anti-gravity system was to fail during such a maneuver, the craft would literally tear itself in half. ''Vigilance'', Intrepid, Valor, Honor, Purity, Reverence & Probity Vigilance is the first AC-0002 battleship to be created and the second AC Class space craft. Not long after, the ships Intrepid and Valor were constructed, completed on March 12th, 2009. They each have a crew of 110 and contain ten YF22A fighters each. They each store 50 low grade fusion warheads, 50 standard grade and ten high grade fusion warheads. Another two craft have been re-constructed whose names are Honor and Purity, which were completed May 14th and 15th. AC Class Missions Fighter Class Fighter class ships are any form of single pilot combat vehicle. Fighter class ships are small, usually the size of any normal air force fighter jet. These ships are fusion powered, using a standard fusion engine, anti gravity systems. These fighters do not have hyperdrive capability as of yet but future production lines will be hyperdrive capable. YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighter Also known as the Superiority Fighter, the YF22A is the space modified version of the American F-22 Raptor. This jet has been heavily modified, replacing it's jet engines with a twin fusion reactor engine, anti-gravity for vertical take-off, hover mode and maneuverability, a sealed cockpit and oxygen production system for outer space travel and a new exterior body that can sustain exiting and re-entering the atmosphere. The oxygen system gives the pilot up to 15 hours of time in space before having to return for a refill, either aboard a mothership such as the AC-0001 or by re-entering Earth's atmosphere and opening the oxygen system hatch. The YF22A is capable of basic space travel speed which is an estimated 70,000 miles per hour or 100 times the speed of sound. YF22A's carry two deployable HADV2 droids in a storage hatch in the side of the craft. The jet is armed with four laser cannons, one on each wing tip and one on each side of the cockpit. The interior contains eight missiles, one of which is a low grade fusion warhead, capable of Hiroshima level damage. The YF22A has full stealth capability to avoid radar detection and is deliberately painted black to camoflauge it in the darkness of space. Because of it's fusion reactor power source, the YF22A only must return to base so the pilot may eat and use the restroom. YF22A's have an unlimited travel ability and can remain in flight indefinitely. The YF22A, because of it's anti-gravity system, is capable of various new maneuvers including the stationary loop, in which the craft, while in flight moving forwards, flips backwards 360 degrees. This maneuver only takes a couple seconds and leaves the jet capable of firing at craft behind it as it flips. Another maneuver is the blast back where the craft shuts off thrust and while flinging forwards, rotates 180 degrees and blasts full thrust to dart back the other direction. This maneuver can cause severe whiplash if the pilot is not resting his head back against the seat as the jet blasts back. Civil Class Civil class space craft are civilian craft. These ships are considered non-combat craft. Some though, may have weapons for asteroid and meteor defense but other than that, these craft are unable to enter combat. Civil class ships may consist of fully civilian craft such as passenger craft and luxury space cruiseliners or they may be science and research craft, designated for space exploration, colonization or other means. Fusion Shuttle The Union of Everett possesses six NASA shuttles. Three are standard shuttles that require rocket fuel and are aided by two massive rockets and a massive fuel tank. These shuttles are named Discovery, Endeavour and Atlantis. The other three shuttles are replacements, ordered by the military to replace the aging shuttle fleet. After the Columbia disaster, new shuttles were needed. With the completion of fusion technology and anti-gravity, the three newer shuttles were built and released. The Saturnus, Terra and Explorer were released as the new fusion shuttle fleet. The new fusion shuttles remain exactly the same in design but have been replaced with triple fusion reactor engines and anti-gravity. The shuttles are capable of basic space travel speed (70,000 miles per hour and second speed mode which is about 250,000 miles per hour. These shuttles are unarmed, civil science and research space craft. Expedition Class Shuttle The Expedition Class shuttle was originally designed by Lockheed Martin as the X-33. The program was cancelled in 2001 because of costs. With the creation of fusion power, anti-gravity and artificial gravity, the shuttle design was picked up again by the Everetti government. The newly designed version became the Expedition shuttle. Design of the shuttle was completed in 2008 but with the release of the new fusion shuttles, the program went on hold. It was decided in 2009 that the program would continue, the new Expedition replacing the fusion shuttles. The original fusion shuttles are limited in their abilities because of design, only capable of travelling as far as Mars. The Expedition will be capable of travelling much further, armed with a low grade hyperdrive system, it will be capable of travel within our own solar system. Because of it's larger size, it can carry more supplies and crew. The first Expedition began construction on March 10, 2009 and was completed on March 15th. The first shuttle, named Expedition, began it's test flight at 12:00 noon on March 15th. The shuttle contains anti-gravity and fusion power for flight and a low grade hyperdrive giving it the ability to travel at a maximum of 2.75 times the speed of light. The craft is the first shuttle to feature artificial gravity. On the bottom of the craft is a '"piggybacker", a device that attaches the craft to larger craft such as the AC-0001 or AC-0002, "piggybacking" itself for faster flight to other systems. It's slower speed limits the Expedition to travelling within the solar system, unable to perform interstellar travel without attaching to a larger craft. Inside are living areas, small offices, a large storage and supply room, a laboratory, a restroom that includes showers, a water treatment system, oxygen generation system and the cockpit. The main body of the craft is the size of a 747, wing to wing, front to back giving over a dozen times the space than a regular shuttle. Shuttle Missions IFET The IFET is a proposed colonization craft but not much is known about it's design or stats. It is known that the craft will be considerably larger than the AC-0001. Space Stations Destiny The Union of Everett has begun to undertake a massive construction operation to contruct Everett's first space station. The Destiny Space Dock will be the largest single object constructed by the human race, capable of housing comfortably one million people. The dock will consist of nine ports, six on the lower section, three on the upper section, for large scale space craft such as the AC-0001 and three ports on the upper section for passenger-class space craft such as the planned space-capable Sonic Cruiser (Boeing 818). Throughout the lower section will be docking bays for fighter craft and future small scale transport craft. The interior will contain 750,000 individual small apartments, four hospitals, an airport (located in the upper section), two water treatment plants, a fusion reactor plant, 15 large recreation areas, a subway system, two malls, six military outposts and fighter bays, a large science and research center and 15 grocery shopping centers. The hallways of the craft are extended to make room for trams, bicycles and golf cart sized vehicles. The station will be a total of 8,400 feet long, 7,500 feet wide and 1,600 feet tall. There will be 80 floors in the lower section and 80 floors in the upper section, totaling 160 floors. It will have fusion engines for readjusting it's position and slow flight capability. Throughout the station will be artificial gravity, oxygen producing systems, plant life and in the recreation areas, artificial rain. Construction Construction will cost an estimated $650 billion and last until August 2010. A force of 100,000 droids will start off the construction and as construction intensifies, 500,000 SBR droids will work. The first phase of contruction involves contructing the upper station of the dock which will contain three ports for large scale space craft and the airport. This will function as a temporary space station until the lower station is completed. The lower station will be completed in sections, airlocked so the new port and section can be put into use immediately, rather than waiting for the entire lower station to be built. Space Craft Naming Pattern Everetti space craft are named in a specific order and through a specific type of word or use of synonyms. When a ship or craft is destroyed and new one takes it's place, it retakes the name of the destroyed craft. The AC-0001 craft are named in order of Everetti constitutional values such as Liberty, Justice and the soon to be Equality space craft. The AC-0002 craft are named in order of military honors and respect such as Vigilance, Valor and Intrepid which coincides with them being tough battleships. Space shuttles, including the Expedition-class ships are named after scientific respect and values such as Discovery, Explorer, Expedition and Endeavour. The ships can also be named after specific space icons or other related things such as the shuttle Atlantis and a new Expedition-class shuttle, Solaris. AC-0001 AC-0002 Shuttles Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations